Defender's Choice
Overview Summary #Defeat the band of corsairs roaming in Fahranur. #Seek out Arred the Unready and force him into submission. #Make Arred the Unready tell you about the rumored corsairs rallying in the area. Use any means necessary. #See Guard Kovu for your reward. Obtained from :Guard Kovu in Blacktide Den Requirements :Nightfall Character Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"I have received reports of a band of corsairs spotted in the vicinity of Fahranur. They are led by a man named Arred the Unready. Go and eliminate the band of corsairs and maybe you can get some useful information out of their leader. Good luck, Sunspear!" ::Accept: "I'm on my way." ::Reject: "I'm sick of fighting corsairs, maybe another time." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Arred the Unready: "Okay! Okay! I give up already!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Arred the Unready) :"What do you want from me? I ain't never seen your ugly mug before." ::Option 1: "(Interrogate) Where are the corsairs rallying?" (goes to Intermediate Dialogue 3a) ::Option 2: "(Kill Him) Too bad you won't cooperate. The next face you'll see is Grenth's in the Underworld!" (goes to Intermediate Dialogue 3b) Intermediate Dialogue 3a (Arred the Unready) (Interrogate) :"I don't know nothing! You can't scare me!" ::Option 1: "(Interrogate) Looks like your jaw's a little tight, maybe my fists will loosen it up a bit." (continues below) ::Option 2: "(Kill Him) Too bad you won't cooperate. The next face you'll see is Grenth's in the Underworld!" (goes to Intermediate Dialogue 3b) :"You call yourself a Sunspear? My little sister hits harder than that!" ::Option 1 "(Interrogate) Still a bit tongue-tied are we? Well, since you aren't using it to talk, I think I'll just cut it off and feed it to the skales." (continues below) ::Option 2: "(Kill Him) Too bad you won't cooperate. The next face you'll see is Grenth's in the Underworld!" (goes to Intermediate Dialogue 3b) :"All right! All right! The meeting spot is Lahtenda Bog. These men and I were on our way there. We were supposed to meet up with some guy named Ironfist. That's all I know I swear, just leave me be please!" Intermediate Dialogue 3b (Arred the Unready) (Kill Him) :"Arred the Unready lies cold and silent on the ground before you. After searching through his belongings you find a crumpled note in his side pocket that reads: "To all seaworthy corsairs: Let us gather and meet in Lahtenda Bog. Aye, we'll put forth an attack the Istani won't soon forget. - Ironfist"." Reward Dialogue :"Well done"! Still, it's unnerving that the corsairs are gathering in Lahtenda Bog, I'm not sure what they're up to, but let's not wait around to find out. When you are ready, speak to me again and we'll plan our attack on the camps." Followup :A Sticky Operation Walkthrough Enter Fahranur from Blacktide Den. You will fight three groups of three Arred's Crew each, followed by Arred who is standing alone. There will be a spawn of insects or plants near each of these, so it may be wise to pull and kill the creatures and the crew separately. Arred will turn into a non-hostile NPC after being attacked for a while, but if there is still combat with other creatures in the area, he will continue to summon hostile Spirits of Toxicity. Once he is non-hostile you can speak to him to complete the quest. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points